


Reminder

by khyharah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khyharah/pseuds/khyharah
Summary: Everyone needs a good reminder from time to time
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A while back, I came across this picture on themasque . net WIKTT archives and it struck me...HARD. I asked the artist if I could borrow the image for this short story. Well, drabble really. She messaged me back in July, but I JUST saw it on my ff . net app and was ECSTATIC! I will cross post on ff.net, Wattpad, and my WordPress. So THANK YOU DENA GRAY! I hope this meets your expectations.

The rain had no effect on the man as he stalked to the Forbidden Forest. The castle had become stifling in all its vastness. The students, the other teachers, even the bloody ghosts. All reminders of what he had tossed away as an idiot teenager. Reminders of what could have been and what was now. An impossible task set before him by not just one master, but two. A fine line that few could walk and fewer still would even want to.

So many demands. Teach the children, guide the unguidable and unwilling. Hold your tongue, do this for me. Don’t let others suffer. _Please._

That one word running through his head was what brought him to his knees in the pouring rain. Legs splayed, face and palms facing the thundering clouds above, begging for something. Help, forgiveness, peace, an end to his constant torment at the hands of those that seek to use him for his own gain. He let the rain wash over him as if he hoped it would wash away the sins and regrets of the past.

It’s so hard to remember why he is doing this, especially tonight of all nights. All Hallows Eve. Every year it’s the same. But this year…this is so much worse. The Dark Lord insisting on his spy in the midst, Dumbledore begging him to turn himself into a murderer. It doesn’t matter that the man was already dying, no one will see it that way.

So why? Why was he doing this? Why had he sacrificed so much of his life, his happiness, his very soul to masters that have no appreciation for the man they abuse so nonchalantly? What was the point when he knew his future was darker than most?

The feeling of arms wrapping around his shoulders brought him out of his thoughts. An embrace that while relatively new, was comforting and reassuring none the less. The warmth and peace that it conveyed drove away the demons that wanted to haunt the recesses of his mind. He eagerly leaned back into the embrace, head dropping with a deep sigh. Yes, this is why. This moment was everything.

“They’ll miss you.”

His words were soft. He knew they were probably barely heard over the raging storm.

“I find I honestly don’t care. You are far more important. And I know you need this as much as I do.”

In all of the uncertainty surrounding their lives at the moment, it was nice to have one thing that they both knew would remain no matter the distance and circumstance that could separate them. He didn’t know how or why it happened, but he was glad it had. For a man who had gone so many years without anyone who cared for him, just _him_ and not what he could do for them, to have the validation of someone else was almost a necessity.

“I’m here, Severus. No matter what. I will be here. Always.”

He finally lifted his hands to grasp hers tightly. He didn’t smile, he didn’t jump up and wrap her in his arms. He just gently pressed his lips to her fingertips and sighed.

“I needed that reminder. Thank you, Hermione.”


End file.
